When Pigs Fly
by stealth gato
Summary: A quick oneshot about our favorite boys. Will anything ever be simple between these two? yeah, when pigs fly. boy love and language!


Just a quick oneshot i started scribbling down when i was bored at work. hope you like it.

warning: boy loves and language  
>disclaimer: i don't own Naruto.<p>

* * *

><p>When Pigs Fly<p>

There was something about Naruto Uzumaki that drew people in. He wasn't overly smart, ridiculously handsome or particularly talented in anything, but he was outgoing, cheerful and accepting of everyone. He didn't discriminate or judge, one day he'd be hanging with the football team the next it would be the AV kids, the band nerds and then the art club, delinquents and then the honor students. He made a point to befriend anyone he met, and he made a point to meet everyone he came into contact with, even the old ladies at the bus stop every morning.

There was only one person he'd never gotten along with even after knowing him for nearly 18 years, Sasuke Uchiha. From the moment they'd met their personalities clashed; one the social optimist, the other an antisocial sadist. As much as their parents and teachers and everyone around them tried, the two boys never could quite mesh. The slightest irk would rapidly grow into an all-out brawl, both verbally and physically.

Granted, they tolerated each other's presence the best they could. And would at least try not to do or say anything to cause any disagreements. But there were some days where the fact that the other simply existed seemed to be the cause of their fights. While most of Naruto's friends seemed troubled by their constant bickering, the two never seemed to do anything to outright avoid said bickering. It would be easy to change their schedules, or major, or just avoid each other. But every year since elementary school they'd chosen to be in all the same classes, even choosing the same university and major. They always showed up at the same school events and parties, and even worked at the same restaurant.

"He's such an ass." Naruto huffed as he stomped into his on campus apartment.

"Yeah." Kiba laughed at his roommate. Naruto just glared. "What'd he do this time?"

"All day he's been nonstop, calling me out on every single little thing. It's ridiculous and annoying." He grumbled as he fell onto the couch beside his best friend. Kiba just laughed again, sometimes he was surprised that Naruto was surprised with Sasuke's behavior.

"He's always like that and you know it."

"But I just don't get it. Why is he ALWAYS like that to me? I mean, he's usually at least halfway decent to most people, but never me." The blonde pouted. The other boy sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know. You know they say that guys like to pick on girls that they have crushes on, maybe he's actually in love with you." The two laughed.

"Yeah right. The day Sasuke falls in love with me is the day pigs fly." Naruto laughed. He glanced up at the flying-pig clock, smirking slightly. He'd gotten the clock as a gift, although no one was aware of this fact. The clock also had a twin in the apartment of the one who gave it to him. It was a secret just between the two of them. Naruto realized what time it was and quickly stood up. "Sorry, man, I gotta make a call."

"Oh right, your girlfriend." Kiba nodded. Naruto smiled and left to go into his bedroom and shut the door. He pulled his cell out of his pocket and scrolled down to the name simply saved as 'my girl' and hit the call button. The phone rang a few times before it was answered by someone who definitely wasn't a girl.

"Hey." The deep, silky voice coming through the speaker made Naruto shiver slightly.

"Hey." He said back, moving to sit on his bed. There was a long pause because neither boy knew what to say.

"Say something." The deep voice demanded gently.

"I don't know what to say. I mean I've already spent all day with you, you were being a real jerk too." Naruto sighed, laying back and staring up at his ceiling.

"I'm always like that."

"Not ALWAYS." Naruto said suggestively. The other chuckled softly.

"Yeah." He agreed. "Hey, come over tonight."

"I don't think so."

"Please?" The other asked gently, pleadingly. Naruto winced at that voice he couldn't resist and sighed heavily.

"Fine. But I have stuff to do, so I'll be there in a few hours."

"Stuff?"

"Yeah, important stuff."

"I'm sure."

"Fine. I'll be there shortly." Naruto huffed. He could hear the other smirking.

"Nar, I love you."

"I love you, Sas." Naruto smiled as he hung up the phone. He wasn't in a rush, really. He'd told Sasuke he'd be there shortly but he knew the raven would wait even if he showed up hours later, he always had. Naruto mused for a moment, as he continued to lay on his bed, on when their relationship shifted from loathing to loving. He supposed there'd always been an underlying admiration for each other from the very beginning; Sasuke wouldn't have wasted his time messing with Naruto if he thought the blonde to be as worthless as he claimed.

When did they realize their fighting was more for fun than for real? When did they accept that they actually enjoyed the other's company? It had always been a challenge, from the first day of preschool in the three-year-olds' class. From the second they met they always wanted to be better than the other, or maybe they just wanted to impress each other. They had to stay in the same classes to keep an eye on the other, to make sure the other wasn't passing them to where they couldn't reach. It was so natural for them to be together that it was an almost seamless transition into them **being** together.

Naruto laughed to himself as he thought about the day they finally admitted to themselves and to each other that they loved each other. It happened four years ago when they were seniors in high school. And it just kind of happened, one minute they were in a shouting match and the next second they were making out. They tried denying everything for almost a month before the sexual tension became too much for either horny teenager to handle. Flying pig clocks were bought and they'd been happily, but secretly, together ever since.

FLASHBACK

"You're seriously the biggest idiot I've ever met." Sasuke growled as soon as the teacher had left the detention room.

"Fuck you, asshole."Naruto snapped back. "You're the one who stole my project."

"Why the hell would I want to steal your report? You didn't even do anything worth taking. The whole paper was nothing but ramblings, most of which didn't have anything to do with anything."

"So you admit you looked at it."

"No. But every other project you've turned in has been the exact same. It doesn't take a genius to know every paper you write is terrible."

"So how do you explain having the exact same topic and pictures as me?" Naruto snapped as he stood up and pointed an accusing finger at the raven haired boy. They'd been arguing about the history assignment all day. It was only second period when Sasuke had started innocently giving his report when Naruto launched himself across the room and tackled Sasuke while shouting about Sasuke stealing his report. After a physical fight that got them sent to the principle with detention slips, the rest of the day the two were arguing.

"You can't prove anything. If anything, people will think you cheated off of me."

"Why would I cheat off of you?"

"Because you're an idiot."

"At least I'm not an asshole!" Naruto shouted.

"I'd rather be a cold genius than an idiot." Sasuke scoffed. Once again Naruto was launching himself at the raven, not that it was uncommon considering most of their exchanges ended this way. They hit the floor, rolling as they fought for dominance.

"Why are you such a bastard to me? What'd I ever do to you?" Naruto started shouting as he shook the raven. "All I ever did was try to be nice."

"I didn't need you to be nice. Not everyone is going to love you right off the bat." Sasuke growled back as he flipped their positions. "I didn't want to be friends and you were so annoyingly persistent it started to piss me off."

"Because you're a bastard. What kind of douche bag doesn't want to make friends in preschool. You're fucked up in the head."

"You're the one fucked up in the head for wanting to be friends with me even after all this time."

"Like hell I want to be friends with you! The only thing I want to do is give you a good beating and never see you again!" Naruto growled.

"Likewise!" Sasuke shouted back. And then their lips were smashed together. The kiss was harsh and rough and a bit painful, but oh so good. Slowly, their lips parted and their tongues began to tangle together. Sasuke shifted to straddle the blonde's waist and push their hips together. Hands clumsily began roaming, awkwardly groping various places like the inexperienced teens they were. And then when Sasuke had stripped Naruto of his shirt and Naruto had shoved his hands down the back of Sasuke's pants, they regained their senses and realized what they were doing. They jerked away, running into desks as they scooted across the floor in opposite directions, stopping only when they hit the walls behind them.

Nothing was said about it for the rest of detention. It was silently agreed that they were to completely ignore it and never to speak of it again. Their lives continued normally for a while. But then they started to become aware or each other as more than just an annoyance. For the better part of a week, they found themselves observing each other. Naruto wondered when Sasuke had gotten so beautiful, why hadn't he noticed how long Sasuke's eyelashes were or how slender his wrists were or how flawless his porcelain skin was? Sasuke found himself wondering why he hadn't realized Naruto's eyes were so expressive, or that his lips were so soft looking, or that his confident laid-back attitude was so inviting, or that his smile was just downright sexy. Their fights became more frequent but substantially less hostile, as if they were just looking for an excuse to interact with each other.

"Stop staring at me, dumbass." Sasuke hissed one day when they were between classes, it didn't really help the sexual tension when their lockers happened to be right beside each other.

"I'm not. You're staring at me." Naruto snapped back quietly.

"You're looking at me like you want to kiss me or something." Sasuke glanced around to make sure no one was listening to them.

"You're the one who actually did kiss me." Naruto hissed accusingly.

"You kissed back." Sasuke countered.

"You liked it."

"So did you."

"So what if I did?" Naruto snapped, glaring up at the raven. Sasuke was taken off guard by the blonde's response. Naruto had just openly admitted to liking the kiss. Naruto huffed when the bell rang. He pulled the raven into the boy's bathroom, checking to make sure no one was in there, before turning to the other boy. "I liked it and you did too. Maybe we should stop being pussies about this whole thing and admit to the fact that we like kissing each other."

"Yeah, maybe when pigs fly." Sasuke scoffed. Naruto glared at the raven, Sasuke's wince going unnoticed by his untrained eyes.

"You're such a fucking douche." Naruto sighed. He turned and left the bathroom, avoiding Sasuke for the rest of the day. The next morning though, he opened his locker to find a flying pig clock with a note.

– My place after school? –

Naruto knew it was Sasuke's way of responding to his feelings. He hadn't realized how deeply he felt for the raven until he was basically staring Sasuke's feelings in the face. They both liked each other, they probably even loved each other. Suddenly Naruto was feeling nervous at how real it was. If Naruto went to Sasuke's house that afternoon, it would forever change their relationship. But he was ready for it. By the time he found himself at Sasuke's front door, he was completely ready for whatever would happen. But then Sasuke answered and his mind turned to jelly because of his nerves.

"I got your clock." He said stupidly as he held up the clock. Sasuke smirked and inclined his head into the house as an invitation for the blonde to enter. Said blonde happily accepted the offer and stepped inside.

"Let's go up to my room." Sasuke said, leading the way through the house up the stairs and down the hall to his bedroom.

"We're not gonna like have sex or anything right now are we?" Naruto asked nervously. The only relationship knowledge he had came from movies, wherein most of the couples end up in bed shortly after meeting and admitting they find each other attractive (and those were the legit movies, most of the pornos he had the characters didn't even know each other's names before they started going at it). Sasuke laughed softly and shook his head.

"No. I mean I just got comfortable enough to kind of admit I like you a little bit. I'm not really ready for much more than this."

"But you do like me?"

"Kind of a little bit."

"Do you like me more than that?"

"Probably a lot more." Sasuke nodded. Naruto smiled.

"I see." He was quiet for a second. "Do you like me enough to kiss me again?"

"Definitely." Sasuke smirked as he leaned forward to seal their lips together.

END FLASHBACK

"You're late." Sasuke glared when he opened the door to his lover.

"I said I'd be over soon."

"Yeah, an hour and a half ago."

"I also said I had important stuff to do."

"What kind of important stuff?"

"Well take a shower for one because some asshole at work made me drop my tray and get soup and sauce and soda all over myself. I also had to do some homework because my douche partner threatened me. And I also had to eat because some jerk wouldn't let me get lunch during my one break in the afternoon at school, or my break at work." Naruto snapped. Sasuke just smirked as Naruto listed off everything.

"Yeah, sorry about all that." She shrugged, clearly not sorry for any of it.

"Liar." Naruto huffed.

"You said you wanted to keep this private. I'm just treating you the same as always." The raven pointed out, the blonde glared and Sasuke winced.

"You don't have to be so mean about it though. I mean, I don't mind if it's just teasing and fake but you were really rude today."

"I'm sorry, I went a little far today." Sasuke genuinely apologized this time before kissing his lover gently. "But you know I actually kind of like being nice to you."

"So you're saying that you would be nice to me all the time?"

"Of course." Sasuke smirked. "When pigs fly."

THE END.

* * *

><p>Review!<p> 


End file.
